


Notes of an Ex-Officer

by Ashcantwrite



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), SCP Foundation
Genre: Bugs, Cults, Gen, In detail gross things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Notes taken by Officer Hawks during his travels across America with a squad of ragtag idiots





	1. What Could Have Been A Normal Day At Work

**Author's Note:**

> Note-  
> These are notes I write during my MOTW games.  
> I play Hawks, Who is basically Hawks from MHA just minus the wings and all that, I do not claim him as my original creation  
> There is another character, Flint West, who is pretty much Dean Winchester from Supernatural. Again I do not claim that character concept as my parties own creation.

\- Went to investigate a missing child case

\- Saw a suspicious man running away and jumping into an all black van, went to investigate

\- the man was frantic and went on and on about night crawlers

\- Another man showed a strange badge that I haven't seen before to my colleagues. This man seemed to unsettle the man in the van. 

\- Man with the badge is a basic white man

\- Man in the van seems obsessed with conspiracy theories 

\- Badge man walked closer to us, and van man pulled me into his van with him then rushed to drive off

\- Vans name is Kevin. He won't stop rambling and yelling about how the man with the badge is after him

\- Kevin drove like a maniac and tried to leave the city. Did not work. We somehow ended up going in the direction facing the city and ending up where we started

\- Kevin is fucking wild...

\- In the side mirror I saw badge man (who was chasing us) take out a giant syringe and stab a man, who I believe was a witness at the house of the missing kid, right in the neck

\- Before I knew it, Kevin and I got knocked unconscious. 

\- We woke up in the abandoned Macy's

\- We were in- Kevin, witness man and I. 

\- My badge was stolen, as was my gun. I am property of the agency. I  **Need** to have that on me at all times. The lack of weight around my neck is making me panic but I need to ignore that right now

\- There was an odd blue light in the back of the Macy's

\- Thankfully no one had wounds and we weren't even tied up.

\- Our clothes seemed cleaner then when we were knocked out, they smelled fresher

\- Anything metal seemed to have been taken from us, including my damn belt

\- Kevin took an arm off of a mannequin and said he was going to use it as a weapon

\- We made it to the back of the store, the Macy's turned into a weird locker room set up. There was also a computer screen in the middle with a weird map and some odd data on it. Kevin seemed to know what was happening. He was once again- mumbling to himself

\- Found a locker with some of our stuff. Gained my belt thankfully. but no badge or gun. 

\- Kevin had a note in his pocket that read "You're Welcome - E". I decided not to ask about it

\- Best way to escape > Fire escape (though alarm will sound) or breaking down a boarded up window (dangerous) 

\- Biggest threat > around 6 people wearing heavy boots coming our way

\- Unnoticed dangers > Spikes on the odd map

\- Most Vulnerable > Kevin

\- Best way to protect > fucking GTFO

\- We ended up breaking a window, making Kevin get a massive cut on his leg

\- Now that we're outside we notice that we're near the back of town. Facing some fields, Kevin's van is not in sight

\- The sound of boots don't stop, and suddenly they are all firing at us.

\- Witness man makes some odd hand motions and suddenly the window and door are straight up gone?? Did he use actual magic?

\- Kevin starts to book it towards the field, and we follow

\- As we run trees that were most definitely not there before, start to appear. We can also hear kids laughing

\- We're back at the scene of the crime. Where I was supposed to be anyway. 

\- Why the hell are we following Kevin

\- Kevin smoked weed in a park

\- We arrested Kevin

_ Crime Scene: _

_ \- Small room, bed, closet, mirror in corner _

_ \- What Happened? A hole a bit bigger than an adult man's fist very close to the ceiling. About 8ft up. There are some generic kids writing on the mirror, but there are also some weird symbols I have never seen before. I can see footprints leading from the bed to the front of the mirror _

_ \- A fly zips by my ear and goes to the mirror. It bounces off, but there was a definite ripple on the glass. Odd _

_ \- Witness magician man tells me that the symbols are Sumerian. He knows what they are, but can't read them _

\- My partner is talking with the childs mother in the hallway, after being asked by magic man to 'give him some privacy' I step out and help him deal with this hysterical woman. 

\- After a minute, another officer who usually call 'Officer Finger Guns' comes up to tell me that Kevin is heavily injured and asks how I want to deal with it. I tell him to patch him up with the first aid kit, but do an actual good job. I know that he will not because he never does. But I still try.

\- The entire interaction makes me hit my head on a wall and repeat "I am a real cop" over and over a few times

\- Kevin shows up a few minutes later, a bandage shittily put on his leg, and his wrist bruised to all hell. I am not even going to ask. 

\- Magic man (Who I later learned was named Jason), said he was done and translated the symbols to say "OPEN", which is ominous and also not helpful

\- 'Walk through and let your biggest regret manifest' - that has something to do with the mirror

\- I went to look around the room a bit more and the mirror began to glow orange. 

\- there was a sudden gust of wind and ripple in the mirror

\- I feel like I now have to go through the mirror. I need to. Why do I need to. 

\- My body moved towards the mirror before I could process what was happening.


	2. The Party Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A desert and new friends(?) as well as a safe home.

\- I walked into the mirror, followed by Kevin, then Jason

\- On the other side is a massive desert that reminds me of..mars?

\- old town ruins, broken down brick walls

\- We heard a shotgun blast, then another, and another. As well as angry yelling

\- behind us is the same mirror we all just walked through, just with no symbols

\- Orange skies

\- We run over a dune and see a 50ft creature cut in half and covered in holes and and then a normal looking man with a big knife and a shot gun in his hands

\- What the actual hell

\- We watched this fight go down, Kevin made a few comments about how badass he looked, this guy just keeps going

\- The creature...smacked his ass??

\- The more I look around I notice that there is another large creature that is filled with shotgun shells. Did he take it out himself??

\- The angry man yelled at us and shot at Kevin's feet

\- He told us to drop our weapons

\- Kevin started freaking out like crazy

\- He asked my badge number and my partners name, as well as the color of mirror we came through

\- Crazy weapon man kept asking questions and started threatening Jason

\- Kevin and Crazy weapon man apparently know each other from their weird forms

\- Crazy weapon man gave me a hunting rifle and thinks that the missing kids are in this weird realm

\- Another creature showed up and Crazy Weapon man immediately went to attack

\- The creature punched him

\- Jason threw an icicle at the creatures

\- Kevin went to attack but the creature picked him up and slammed him back onto the ground, Kevin is now unconscious

\- Crazy weapon man killed the creature, then yelled at me for just standing there

\- Crazy Weapon guy took Kevins half eaten snickers

\- Crazy Weapon man told us to call him The Marshall. He also has loads of fake IDs

\- We started following the tracks to a weird bunker looking area

\- I peered over the stairs and see that there are multiple creatures but they're running away

\- We opened a door and it smelled like millions of rotting corpses

\- We all became incredible nauseous by the smell

\- We hear whimpering and when we go to investigate the sound, we see all 12 missing children covered in a weird goo

\- There are a few doors in the room, but we can't see into them

\- We cut out the oldest child, who looked around 18. When he was freed he yelled "RUPERT YOU'RE HERE!!" While looking at The Marshall

\- First off, they know each other? Secondly, R U P E R T?

\- That's hilarious, but that's not the time

\- The teen corrected himself and called him Flint. Finally a name

\- William, Preston, Kelly, Ashley, Ethan, Mark, Amy, Evan, Sean, Liam, Dashandrew- they are all there

\- Preston is missing his teeth, tongue, an eye. His eye is seeping out goo

\- There's also a goo covered hand coming from where Preston was.

\- I rescued all the kids but the creature broke my wrist. It's fine. I've had worse and the others are safe

\- Flint jumped towards the creature and fazed through the goo and the creature broke his femur

\- Flint is now trapped in the room with the creature

\- Sam flung the door open, freeing Jason's hand from the pole that was in his hand

\- The creature smiled at us, but its teeth looked like kids teeth. It was had a bright blue eye

\- We obversed the kids in the light, Preston is still looking terrible. I recognize Kelly as Preston's sister

\- We end up putting down Preston, thankfully Kelly was somewhat okay with it.

\- Most of the other kids look shaken up, a little roughed up but nowhere nearly as bad as Preston.

\- We find another mirror, with a child on the desert side of it.

\- We take the kid through the mirror along with the other kids back through

\- Finally back in fucking Hartley

\- I took the kids back to the station, leaving the other three to do whatever they pleased

\- I don't want to deal with them anymore

\- The basic man from earlier at the house showed up and asked me questions about the mirror but I was too tired to care. I couldn't even answer him properly.

\- Thankfully, it wasn't a long conversation so I continued to walk to the station with the kids.

\- With the kids at the station, I went to the hospital to get my wrist checked out, they just gave me a cast. 

\- Next stop. The bar. Today has been shit. I need a drink

\- While at the bar I get a few texts

\- One from my old group

\- and one from my Boss "You continue to disappoint me and this precinct. I know your situation and I know that you never actually wanted to help anyone and were just here to infiltrate and take us down from the inside. In that case and many others- you're fired. Fired and you will never be an officer anywhere else"

\- fuck. _Fuck._ **Fuck** ** _FUCK_**

\-  _ I AM SO FUCKED _

\- After having a silent meltdown in the bar, Flint asks me to join him and the others as a hunter group. 

\- "Fuck it. I'll do it" I've already lost so much, lets go on a trip and try to avoid my old group as much as I fucking can

\- We took off, and were thankfully able to leave town. 

\- We stopped at a truck stop for gas for the Impala before setting off for Wyoming. 

\- A woman with a beat up van, who turned out to be a woman named Emma aka E/Enchantress. The weird lady from the forms

\- Flint fixed her van and then we set off

\- Flint has good music taste

\- We made it to Sunnydale Wyoming, It's very small (General store, Gun store, Diner, a farm store, a vet/hospital)

\- Flint made me act like a FBI agent. I hate this

\- Emma went to the diner to save a seat for Flint

\- Flint and I went to the vet clinic and he's making me do most of the talking

\- We forced our way into a the vet/hospital and began asking questions to this poor woman as she was mid surgery

\- Flint tried to flirt with her, and I yelled "Fli-I mean, AGENT WE NEED TO LEAVE"

\- We moved to the diner, and Flint already wants Pie. He ordered 5 slices

\- "he got in the way" 

\- There's a thing that the locals only refer to as "Him"

\- Flint told me to cheer up

\- I'll be fine I just need to sleep

\- After a small talk, and a weird interaction with an employee, Sue-Ann fired him and handcuffed him to the radiator and said "He's gonna get you tonight"

\- We learned that there is a scarecrow by the name of Fiddlesticks that eats all the bad people

\- Sunny Dale doesn't exist on any map

\- The vet/main doctor is also the mayor

\- Sue-Anns husband is large 

\- Flint fucked up and ended up telling Joel and Sue-Ann his real name, and a few other things about our group

\- We went to the barn of the poor boy that got fired.

\- Everyone is smiling but shunning poor Toby

\- Everyone looks vacant behind the eyes

\- Flint walks down the street yelling "Oh fiddlesticks!!"

\- We had a team meeting in the barn, Flint let me take a knife and a sniper from his trunk. 

\- Those will be useful

\- Toby's parents wont let him inside because he got fired. 

\- I stayed with Toby in the barn

\- Flint beat up Tobys dad for...no reason

\- After we regrouped at the barn, and Flint started to bait fiddle sticks as the rest of us hid in the barn

\- "Fidddllleee....stickks...." a creepy voice rang out then Flint responded with a loud 'FLINT WEST!"

\- "Guys it's me open it!!" we heard Flints voice say after a knock

\- The knocking gets louder, "LET ME IN" says a gravely deep demonic voice

\- We have a whole ass demon attack us

\- but I am staying and protecting Toby

\- Flint also kicked in the door of the house

\- Flint needs to stop bugging these towns people. I get they're unnerving and something is wrong, but this is ridiculous

\- The doctor knows Toby, which is odd because know one else does

\- Crows are following us, Flint handed me a gun to shoot out the window. The doctor and Flint are driving incredible quickly as Flint, Kevin, and I shoot like crazy

\- They scrapped the Impala. Flint made the car go to a screeching halt to check the scratch and he got pissed

\- We are going to die here. I know I'm going to die. but not like this

\- this fucker gets out of the car and threatens Fiddlesticks. 

\- after a few moments he gets back in and we drive to the doctors. and thanks to the salt ring around the house. The chase stopped completely. 

\- The doctor has apparently gotten quite good at defending her home. We'll be okay here


	3. Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events after finding the new safe house.

\- we entered the house

\- Flint and Kevin had a 30 minute conversation about women and their types

\- I hate it here

\- Flint put his fake badge on me after reminding me that I lost my job. I flipped him off and told him to get pegged

\- a few minutes pass that I don't remember, Flint told me and Kevin to go buy more salt

\- after a very anxiety ridden trip to Rural King, we returned with more salt

\- Stephannie gave me a sword, with Jason then enchanted

\- Everyone got ready for battle, and I begin to follow Flint (which is probably a bad idea)

\- Stephannie and I fought a shit load of crows while Flint, Jason, and Kevin fight off Fiddlesticks

\- Stephannie used some odd power and crushed Fiddlesticks' head

\- After his head got crushed, all the crows around me dropped dead, so I ran over to the others

\- stephannie was crying, and Flint immediately started threatening her

\- She didn't seem too phased by it, and healed Flint's leg

\- We all go in and celebrate. 

\- Stephannie made us sit around the table, and she began to explain the situation to us

\- She used some form of power to remind Flint of his trauma, but then she calmed him down

\- Flint left the property

\- I went to the room that Stephannie allowed me to use. Just to rest and relax for a little bit.

\- It's been a long few days

\- I was laying down on the bed, trying to process everything that's gone down in the best few days. 

\- I open my eyes to see a weird brightness going on outside. 

\- I looked outside and saw a mob of people outside with torches. 

\-  _ What the fuck. Did the townspeople go crazy? _

\- I threw my shirt and jacket back on, ran back downstairs when I heard a loud ass sound

\-  _ Flint what did you do this time _

\- I get down the stairs and see Jason holding a burrito, but he's turned and facing the door.

\- I hear fighting going on outside

\- when we got outside, we saw a giant car crash. 

\- I immediately ran to the drivers side to check on Flint

\- The impala is on fire

\- I rush to pry open the door and pick him up out of the car. He's covered in blood with multiple injuries

\- Stephannie, Jason, and I rush him back to the house to heal him, leaving Kevin, Toby, and Emma, to deal with the weird jelly blob

\- Flint is stabilized, and Stephannie started coughing up blood and fell over

\- Jason stopped to help her, but I continued to run while carrying Flint

\- Flint woke up two days later

\- I was in the kitchen when I heard Kevin yelled "UHHHH HAWKS- JASON IS BACK"

\- "What??"

\- I stepped into the living room, and Jason was standing in the living room, missing a hand

\-  **SIX MONTH TIME SKIP**

\- Flint hasn't talked to us

\- He's pretty much living in the Garage and working on the Impala

\- Jason has his hand back

\- I'm more used to the others than before. We have been roommates for months now

\- Things I've learned: Kevin asks too many questions, Jason went to a weird place for like 16 years (aka two days for us) so he looked 24 but is mentally 40, Flint listens to the same playlist and that's it,Stephannie avoids all questions about her religion

\- It is now April 2020

\- The car is fixed, but no gas

\- Stephannie told us that we had somewhere in Idaho to go

\- We heard the car roar to life, so much for not having gas

\- We all stepped outside and Flint was outside in the Impala

\- He rolled down the window and said "C'mon guys"

\- I smiled and cheered "He's back!"

\- I have now learned that Jason can fucking shapeshift

\- Stephannie finally agrees to answer questions

\- She is a missionary, priestess, and prophet of the god Mecan

\- After answering a few more questions, we all went to bed. 

\- At 2:30am we get a knock on each of our doors

\- I open the door, just wearing a pair of shorts. Holding a knife behind me just in case

\- A woman in an orange suit tells us that 'the doctor' would like to see me

\- I change into my normal shirt, and pants, not bothering to grab my jacket this time

\- I am still yawning, but I go downstairs and walk outside tiredly. A knife in my pocket just in case

\- A woman in a lab coat starts talking to us

\-  _ AFTER MONTHS, MONTHS I SAY, I FINALLY HAVE MY BADGE BACK _

\- It's useless. but I guess I have it now...

\- Jason said that a "Doctor Anderson" said hello and the woman in the lab coat freaked out

\- Flint shot her

\- She fell over, another guy walked over and put on the amulet. His eyes rolled back and then he spoke "See it's not that easy"

\- Jack/Jackie is a soul trapped in an amulet. 

\- Terrible

\- Flint and the others started talking loudly after Jack disappeared in the woods. 

\-  _ screw this, I'm going back to bed _


	4. Idaho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugs are gross, especially when included in cults!

\- We rolled into Idaho

\- We dropped Flint off at the church, he gave me his keys and I drove off to explore the rest of the town

\- Got a call from a number I didn't know

\- after I answered the phone, a voice said "Is this Hawks?" "yeah..? Who is this?" "Mark, from the Hamilton, your check in time is in like..20 minutes"

\- What...

\- Someone by the name of 'Wondertainment' made a hotel reservation under my name and my number

\- Kevin showed us a photo of a doll that looked exactly like fiddlesticks

\- We headed to the hotel, so far everything is normal

\- Wondertainment gave us a gift basket and instructed us to open it in the room

\- Mark gave us the keys, and told us our room number. 336, on the third floor

\- the room is decently big, it's a suite so there's a small living room area, bathroom, room with the two double beds

\- We opened the basket and it contained a weird pair of round glasses with black lenses with two white dots in the middle, a small black and red striped umbrella, and a catalog for wondertainment. As well as a note saying "You're going to need this"

\- The glasses have a tag, 'Dr. Wondertainments fun time glasses'

\- The umbrella has a tag that reads "Dr. Wondertainments Detroit grade umbrella" its...its a gun

\- Flint called me, he was done at the church but asked for me to quickly come over there and not bring the others

\- I explained the situation to the others and told them to not do anything while I was gone

\- I drove to the church, got another call to meet him at another address. So I drive there

\- It's a random house, as I pull up I see Flint, a boy, and another guy going into the house. 

\- I decided to wait in the car, eventually Flint and the other guy walk back out.

\- Flint made me get out of the car and sit in the passenger seat while he drives

\- I asked what the situation was, but he just kept playing his music. eventually I got a response

\- "Met a guy who might be an SCP or a prophet of my religion"

\- oh shit

\- We drive back to the church, he prays in front of it for a minute, the picks the lock

\- He went around checking for things out of ordinary and asks for me to cover his back aka standing outside

\- A guy came up to me and asked me what I was doing, I have no idea. 

\- Flint is paranoid, and I'm just aiding him in his nonsense

\- the guy also has holes in his hands

\- I called the other two and explained that Flint is being paranoid and is doing something at the church

\- around 15 minutes later, the others showed up and started talking to the guy. 

\- "Are you another friend?" "...more like accidental coworker"

\- Eventually we went back to the room and got some rest

\- I raided the mini bar and refused to share

\- These morons are giving me a headache

\- The next morning, they're already talking about the HUME levels.

\- Apparently the levels in the area have climbed

\- Kevin started to check a few areas via the glasses

\- He handed them to me so that Flint wouldn't break them.

\- Guess it's back to the church

\- Flint picked the lock again, but this time I followed him into the church.

\- I've always found churches creepy. not a fan of this one

\- We found the stairs to the basement

\- I check through the glasses, a few dots show up, one on the podium and one in basement

\- The thing on the podium is something that looks like a cicada shell on a crucifix. Flint picked it up and put it in his bag

\- the basement is dark and unfinished, with some old bibles and papers

\- Flint started looking around for a way to open the hallway

\- the prophet guy showed up, and yelled at us to leave immediately

\- As we leave the church, an angry woman storms in starts yelling at the prophet

\- We talk about how we should have someone keep watch, we elect Jason to do it because he can stay in disguise

\- some other shit happens, it was all so busy I didn't take notes/didn't feel mentally present

\- Kevin and I went to the funeral home and spoke to the mother who just lost her child. 

\- She's still upset with Prophet Kennedy

\- She briefly explained that her so suddenly switched from being a normal boy to heavily religious 

\- The casket was filled with cicadas 

\- After he aggressively telling us to leave, Kevin and I leave the funeral home

\- We returned to the church, Flint looked...not angry. Thats bad

\- Kevin motioned for me to just play along

\- Kevin and Flint went off the skatepark

\- I snuck into the church in search of Jason

\- I saw Jason's cat form and called out for him

\- Picked him up and snuck back out of the church

\- He told me about what happened in the basement

\- Kevin is in trouble

\- We arrived and the kids are certainly creepy...

\- Flint and Kevin both came up to us and said "Hello Brothers"

\- I hate it here. I hate it here. I hate it here.

\- Flint had a weird moment with his hit list

\- Jason convinced Flint to come back to the hotel with us

\- He played...soft music in the impala...he's singing along...

\- Fuck I hate this town

\- Once in the car Jason texted me "I need you to do something dangerous. I need time to do an exorcism"

\- "What do you want me to do"

\- "Distract him enough to get it prepped"

\- "We're gonna die!"

\- "We're all going to die anyway!"

\- "True!"

\- We had an odd conversation

\- Time to make some bad decisions

\- Flint went to the other room and we talked with Kevin about our plan

\- Once he came back from the room, Kevin got ready with a lamp and Jason was rummaging through his bag

\- Kevin hit him in the neck with the lamp

\- Kevin got hit and fell back into the bathroom

\- Flint tried to use his sword but Kevin tackled him, I rushed in and restrained his hands

\- Jason used his magic, and thankfully it worked

\- Flint is now angry again

\- He crushed the now wooden cicada 

\- we got a knock at the door "Everything alright in there?" "Just a loud action movie sorry! We'll turn it down" "Okay!"

\- With Flint now back and angry, we get out of formal stuff and into our normal stuff with weapons and all. 

\- We got in the car, he complained about what was playing before and changed the music then drove us to a random house

\- Flint kicked open the door. There's no lights on but we still kept looking

\- We found a spear in a random room, which is nearly as bright as Jason (according to Kevin)

\- Flint let me carry the spear. they're very similar to some weapons I was taught how to use while growing up

\- We left that house and went to the church. 

\- Prophet Kennedy was giving speech as we held our weapons at the ready

\- all we hear is tearing and cicadas

\- Once inside, the room is just covered in children's corpses with cicadas crawling everywhere

\- Kennedy was just slitting kids' thoughts

\- Kevin tried to fire, he missed

\- We followed him to the back office, there is a howl that leads to underground

\- Time to follow the blood trail

\- We hear cicadas and human wailing

\- we entered a cavern that held a H U G E cicada in a chalk circle. in it's side there's moving human faces

\- Time to fight

\- At the end of the fight, I stabbed the prophet in the mouth and he immediately went black and white then his body started to turn into cicadas 

\- gross

\- On the ground was carved "This is where I died"

\- As soon as we left the church and made it back outside, Stephannie called us. 

\- "What the fuck did you do"

\- She told us to stay there to debrief with the foundation

\- As soon as she hung up we heard helicopters

\- We nearly got arrested but Kevin yelled something out and a guy said "Trident? Son of a bitch"

\- A tired looking guy with long black hair walks up to us and began to speak to us

\- His name is Dr. Clef, and he's a colleague of Dr. Bright

\- Dr. Clef debriefed us about how it was going to go down, as a weird bear gave Flint first aid

\- We headed back to Stephannies, arriving way after Flint did

\- Stephannie told us we had a job in Oregon, but said we could stay there for a few days if we wanted

\- She kept us separated for a while, and then the day before we left she had Jason and I leave the room for awhile so that Flint and Kevin could talk things out

\- but Jason and I sat near the railing anyway and listened

\- We left for Oregon, and on the way we say a billboard for "Wonderland"

\- after we all voted to go to the theme park, the car jerked to the side and drove itself to the parking lot of this m a s s i v e theme park

\- the car perfectly parked itself in a parking lot

\- We got a ticket telling where we parked

\- as soon as we walked in, all our weapons besides small knives, were gone.

\- This cannot be good


	5. Cursed Disney And Other Bad Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets stuck in a theme park, Hawks zones out for most a dinner party, and the group gains a party member!

\- We arrived at Wondertainment land

\- Everything is so high energy and chipper

\- We suddenly have rolls of tickets in our pockets

\- I do not like the vibe of this place

\- Flint won an arcade game, and won a massive unicorn plushie...then set it on fire

\- Kevin participated in a trivia game, the question was about 'The Stag', Flint proceeded to lose his shit and choke Kevin, but it didn't hurt him

\- He won the quiz, and won a book

\- A few others things happened

\- Kevin looked through his glasses, and was suddenly frozen, he didn't have pulse or anything

\- When we tried to get close our skin started to tingle a bit

\- Flint started throwing lit matches at Kevin

\- The mascots painted his face

\- Flint set one of the poor mascots on fire, and there was someone inside, who was still burning

_ \- THERE IS A CHICKEN RESTAURANT _

_ \- YESSS CHICKEN TIME _

\- It's okay, but I haven't had chicken in a long ass time so I don't care

\- Kevin decided to join me, but Jason and Flint are off somewhere probably causing chaos

\- When we met up with them again, they had kidnapped a mascot

\- Flint explained that her name was Ashley and said "Where am I?" snapped to attention then quickly put her mascot head back on

\- Flint tried to take the mask off again and then we all heard a loud snap then her eyes went dark

\- Flint is also already in trouble with security, I'm not surprised, just disappointed

\- He has killed 2 people, we have been here for 20 minutes

\- After all this nonsense and wandering around (a few hours later), we started to hear yelling. Angry yelling

\- We walked towards the sound and eventually we see an angry dad yelling at some mascots about how he got there

\- a bunch of mascots surrounded him, then they hunched over and continued to say "Sir, please calm down!" 

\- as soon as they stood up they started to walk in a square with the poor man in the middle

\- We followed them towards a place called "Wondertime Fun House"

\- There's a turnstile entrance, and all the mascots run in, as well as Flint who broke through the middle but We see them all disappear into the fun house

\- Jason made Kevin and I go into the nearest bathroom

\- I guarded the door, Kevin checked the stalls, while Jason filled up a sink

\- after a few minutes we left and got greeted by a skeleton man in a suit

\- He invited us to dinner and explained how we were going to get our weapons back

\- we have two hours to kill...yikes

\- Jason made us go onto a rollercoaster.

\- they had one of those things that took a picture, but...we're all smiling widely in it. Everyone is

\- We then went to the gift shop. Every item is cursed

\- Jason went straight for the postcards

\- Kevin grabbed a snowglobe but it screams at him

\- He then grabbed a bear with a pull string, he pulled it and it screamed "BUY ME! PURCHASE! SPEND THE MONEY AAAAA"

\- hate that

\- Kevin found a shirt that said "I was mentally scarred by an eldredge horror and all I got was this shitty t-shirt"

\- as soon as we left the gift shop, the dinner bell rang

\- we arrived at the spot and there were many other groups of people there

- _ I don't have a good feeling about this _

\- This place looks too damn nice

\- fine silver, cloth napkins with "Wondertainment" sewn into it

\- I was barely paying attention to the dinner, i was too busy being grossed out by the fact that this was an 'experimental' dinner

\- Wondertainment called it "Hannibal's Feast" aka if anything is eaten on these plates will turn into human flesh

\- When I finally stopped zoning out, Kevin was being taken somewhere

\- The doctor answered a lot of our questions

\- Flint said '’If we can fight someone yell banana". Dr.Wondertainment jumped on the table, screamed "BANANA" And jumped into the ceiling

\- Now we have free reign of the castle

\-  _ fuck I hate it here _

\- I got separated from the group, great

\- A version of Dr.W found me and gave me some cracker and a Water bottle

\- I am being treated like a lost child, but he's giving me the tour so at least I don't feel lost now

\- finally caught up with the group, a mascot said "Is this your son? He belongs to the Yakuza"

\-  _ hate that _

\- We left that room and there is just absolute chaos and anarchy out there

\- When we left the castle. we were suddenly in the Impala, we were all covered in Wondertainment merch

\- We all had like 20 missed calls from Stephanie, we heard a voice mail from her "Everything is fine at the house! don't mind coming back here after Oregon"

\- In my pocket was a postcard...in Japanese...talking about the wondertainment location in Japan. I immediately rip it up

\- Flint's eyes rolled back and suddenly the car began to swerve. 

\- I grabbed the wheel and started to drive and hope for the best

\- I fucked up the car a little aka a mirror flung off because I got too close to a car

\- Flint is going to have my head for that

\- Flint came back to reality, and yelled at me but I backed off

\- Once we got back to Stephanie's we were 'introduced' to a grizzled man with white hair, with a scar on his face

\- Oh yeah we're in trouble

\- Flint immediately started insulting the man, many guns were pointed around the group

\- The guy looks at me and says "You carry yourself differently. what's your story" "It's a long one" "I don't have time for that, sum it up" "No. I don't have to"

\- He then says then turns to Emma and says that it was time for them to leave

\- Flints cousin, Sam, is now joining us on our adventures

\- The car is about to get even more crowded

\- Thankfully I found an excuse to not go

\- I got to stay at Stephannies and rest/think about my life choices while the others went to Oregon

\- When they got back, they each had a few injuries and tried to explain what happened over there

\- But they were all talking at once that I got lost part of the way through, so I just nodded a long said "oh really?" every once a while

\- Jason was immediately in form once he entered the house. 

\- I was just resting on the couch

\- Kevin and I are just chilling and watching movies on the couch

\- We see Sam and Jason carrying a bunch of weird things.

\- Whatever

\- I ignore them and continue to watch movies

\- Sam asked for our help...with summoning magic

\- This will not go well

\- Each of us had to stand at a point on this star

\- the star turned into a pool of water

\- a giant monster with a 8ft wide head starts to come up

\- Flint says, fucks this and kicks the chalk line so that the line is broken.

\- the monster goes away thankfully

\- Kevin grabbed Sam by the shirt collar and yells "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT"

\- Turns out this is about Flints whole thing with 'the Stag' 

\- Sam made a deal with this serpent god to keep his cousin alive

\- These people are too damn edgy

\- Stephannie got upset with us for doing large magic on her property, which was understandable

\- Sam is...an idiot honestly. 

\- Flint is sobbing, that's new

\- Flint and Stephannie went inside

\- Sam had us do more alchemy.

\- we entered a cursed door and we got transferred to a weird masquerade party in a realm of weird stairs

\- This place is filled with...gods

\-  _ Why the fuck are we here _

_ \- Everything feels gross _

_ \- Fuck my skin feels so terrible _

\- my vision went yellow

\- as soon as I woke up, we were back in Stephannies basement

\- As we explained to her what happened, she collapsed on the floor

\- We rush her upstairs to her computer

\- Sam keeps trying to explain where we were, but every time he mentioned it she would pass out again

\- Jason started yelling at Sam to get out and to stop

\- Kevin explained that some kind of SCPS cant even be talked about.


End file.
